


Promises

by Kortni47



Category: carol denning - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortni47/pseuds/Kortni47
Summary: You find yourself falling for Carol and when you confess your feelings to her she's skeptical. You promise you won't hurt her and that you her love her.





	Promises

You had been playing bridge with Carol for a few weeks now. The two of you sort of hitting it off once she found out you could play really well. You had grown closer to one another in that time period, seeing a side of Carol that you were sure very few people ever got the chance to. Sure the woman was a good twenty something years older than you, but you began to see her as a really close friend. Sometimes your mind wandering off to thoughts of her that made you consider maybe it was more than that, maybe you had grown to have romantic feelings for her. 

You couldn't be sure of her feelings towards you, you knew she confided in you and shared memories of her past with you. You were sure that meant a great deal to Carol since she was usually so guarded and closed off from expressing anything personal of hers. So, you had figured she liked you well enough to think of you as her friend also.

Things had become strained lately, and awkward tension between the two of you. You had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with what happened in the showers a few days ago.

The both of you sat next to each other on the bench of the shower room, wrapped in nothing but towels. You and carol had your weekly "spa" time, sipping on the homemade hooch of hers while one of her lackeys stood watch outside the door.

Having drank too much of it and quickly becoming tipsy, the conversation turned to old crushes and lovers. 

"I haven't been kissed since high school." She admitted to you. "Some gross boy my sophomore year planted a sloppy one on me behind the gym after school. First and i guess last." She let out a dry chuckle.

"Come on Carol, that can't be you're only experience, you cant give up like that. You have to know what a proper kiss feels like." The hooch making you giggle like an idiot.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen in here." She scoffed bitterly, taking another sip from the bottle.

"I would." You said turning to look at her on a serious note. "Kiss you, i mean." You clarified.

Nervously gulping down the sip she just took, she meets your gaze, eyebrow cocked and head tilted with a slight blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks.

"You're drunk." She states, looking away.

"Tipsy maybe, but come on, I'm serious. You're attractive, got that bad ass swagger, what's not to like?" You grin at her.

"Now I know you're just drunk bullshitting me." She shakes her head with a smirk.

"Bulltrue." You throw her famous statement back at her.

Taken aback, knowing that meant you were being completely honest, she turns to face you again.

"I'm serious." you repeat again.

Reaching your hand out slowly, you reach up and cup her cheek. Flicking your gaze from her eyes to her lips, silently asking permission, she gives you a small nod.

Leaning in close, you stop for a second to graze your lips to hers. Carol sucks in a breath in anticipation, and you softly meet her lips. Taking her lips in between yours in a gentle kiss, you hold her there for moment before you begin to move your lips against hers.

You swallow the breath she lets out into your mouth as she reciprocates and you deepen the kiss. One hand still resting on her cheek, you move the other to her hip, pulling her closer. 

She lets out a small moan of satisfaction, wrapping the arm she isn't holding the hooch in around you waist. 

Pulling back, you smile at her, noticing her blush had deepend, whether from thr kiss or alcohol or both you can't tell. She stares into your eyes intently, brows slightly furrowed in thought but otherwise her expression blank. 

Just as fast as the moment came it passed as Hellman rounded the corner yelling. 

"Denning, spa time's over! You need to come reign Badison in before i throw her ass into ad seg!"

"Fucking what is it this time." She snarls as she stands to go get changed back into her uniform.

Since then it seemed she had been avoiding you. Figuring you had took it too far, you figured it was best to give her space until she had time to process it. But by day three of her not talking to you, only grunting in response, and not even looking your direction unless it was a quick glance when she thought you weren't looking, you began to grow antsy.

Gently knocking on the frame of her cell door where she sat in her bunk, flipping through a magazine, you softly say "Hey."

"Hey." She replies, not even looking up.

Walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed, giving her enough space to feel comfortable you say again "Hey, Carol, look at me."

"Since when do you tell me what to do? And who the fuck do you think you are waltzing into my cell and sitting on my bed?" She snarls at you.

"Since you haven't spoken a single word to me in days." You retort back at her.

"When did you become so needy? I got other shit going on besides talking to you? You got hurt feelings? Christ you're sounding like Badison now."

That was the last straw, the Badison remark sending you over the edge.

"No, i think you're just avoiding me since we kissed. I think you're attracted to me too and i think it scares you." You spit out without thinking.

She flies towards you with lighting speed, shoving you up against the bed frame, knocking your head into the metal. 

Placing her hand over your throat while she hovers above you she tells you "Listen here you little shit, i ain't scared of fucking nothing. Especially some punk ass bitch like you. You think you're so desirable that i just can't help but to be attracted to you? You're mighty fucking conceited."

You shove her arm away from your throat, and lean in, getting in her face, leaving mere inches between you.

"Yeah, i do Carol. I've seen the way you watch me and i damn sure heard the moan you let out when i kissed you too."

Growling she tries to shove you back again, failing as you catch her hand mid way, gripping her wrist in your hand. She stares you down, lip curled and breath heavy with anger and what you can figure as a hint of lust, as you notice her pupils dialated too.

You yank at her wrist, pulling her down to you as you roughly kiss her. She hesitates at first, attempting to pull away, but you hold steady until she gives in. Releasing her wrist, you grab at her hips, pulling her down to straddle you. Her hand flies up to your hair, tugging hard on it as she roughly kisses you back, biting at your bottom lip.

She sits back as you pull away, both of you breathing ragged at the intense moment. 

"Carol," you say, her expression softening at the sound of you saying her name, "i promise you can trust me. I'm not going to fuck you over or hurt you. I care about you, i really do." 

Her tight grip on your hair loosens as she sits even farther back, her eyes downcast, contemplating your words. A moment passes before she looks up at you again.

"You promise?" She asks softly.

"I promise." You state again, staring directly into her steel blue eyes, placing a hand on her face to run your thumb over her cheekbone.

************

A few more weeks had passed since the shower incident and Carol was loving her new found excitement over kissing. Any chance she got she would find a way to sneak away with you so you two could make out like hormonal teenagers. Not that you were complaining, you loved meeting up in secret and getting Carol all flustered with your heated makeout sessions.

Lately though, your needs and desires were starting to go beyond just kissing. The heavier your makeout sessions got, the more sexually frustrated you became.  
Touching yourself at night in your bunk to fantasies of Carol just wasn't cutting it anymore. However, you had no idea how to bring this issue up to her. She had nearly tucked tail and ran when you had first kissed her, how were going to bring up sex to her? Especially assuming she had never had any experience in that area as well.

You decide to test the waters one day as as you were both locked in the janitorial closet, mouths on each others, pants and soft moans filling the small room.

She had her arms wrapped around your neck, one hand gripping your opposite shoulder, the other tangled in your hair, tugging you close. You had her backed against the wall, your hands on her hips, pressing your body into hers. Both of your hands usually wandered and roamed over each others bodies, but a limited area, hers shying away from the usual arousal areas. Your mouths also occasionally wandered to each others jawlines and necks, yours traveling down to hers more often than she did to you.

Taking your hands from her hips, you reach around behind her, placing your hands in a soft grip to her ass, just cupping it to test her out at first. She continues moving her lips against yours without missing a beat, so you decide to take it another step and tightly grip her cheeks, pulling her into your parted legs, your thigh meeting her center. At this she sharply gasps into your mouth.

Smirking against her lips, you begin to work your hips against hers, grinding into her. Continuing this for a few moments with no complaints from Carol so far, you take it even farther. Removing your hands from her behind, you trail them back to her hips and up her sides, moving them to her front to cup her breasts.

With this, she pulls her head back from yours, with a breathless chuckle she states "Handsy today aren't we?" 

"Uh huh." you smirk at her, squeezing her breasts, thumbs massaging circles around her still clothed nipples. 

Throwing her head back in moan, you take this opportunity to work your tounge and lips over her exposed neck. You bite and suck your way up to her jaw line and onto her earlobe.

"Shit." Carol breathes out into your neck, the warm air sending shivers down your spine.

Pulling back and placing your hands on either side of her face, you look into her eyes, smiling at the hazed look in them.

"Carol, i want you, like, i want you." You rasp out in a lust filled voice.

"Oh." She says, realization dawning on her. 

"I've never... never.. been with anyone.. in that way." She stutters out in embarrassment, looking away from your gaze, a deeper blush forming on her cheeks.

"I know. It's okay. I promise." You lean in, giving her a reassuring peck on the lips.

"I would like to, if you're comfortable with that?" You ask.

"Yeah, of course." She tells you.

"Not here though," You state, looking her up and down while biting your lip, a hunger in your eye, "as much as i would love to right now. Let's do this properly. Request a cell transfer for me. Once I'm in your cell, it's on." You smirk at her.

She chuckles and before she has a chance to respond, you resume kissing her, continuing your make out session for the time being.  
...... 

That night as you touch yourself, you hope it will be the last time you'll have to without Carol's touch.

***********

The next morning Hellman came strutting over to you in the common area, gruffly telling you to grab your stuff that were being transferred to a new cell. You couldn't help the stupid grin plastered on your face the whole time you were gathering up your stuff, prompting him to yell at you to hurry it up and stop smiling like an idiot. 

You spent the afternoon playing bridge with Carol and the group, every so often glancing up to see her throw a smirk your way. When the game was over you went with her to the salon to to relay new intel to her as she got her hair done. Finishing up, she told the twins to leave us for the remaining time she had left. 

As soon as the twins were out the door, you looked over to Carol with a mischievous grin stating "I don't know why you got your hair done today, I'm just going to mess it up tonight."

"You better not." She raises a brow at you.

"Hey, no promises on that one," You throw your hands up at her, "but i can promise you it'll be worth it." You wink at her.

"Get the fuck over here." She chuckles at you.

Sititng in her lap, straddling her in the salon chair, you rest your arms on her shoulders, leaning in close, as she rubs her hands along your thighs. Beginning to kiss her, she lets out a small hum of satisfaction. Curling her long fingers into your flesh where your thighs meet your hips, she pulls you closer into her lap.

"So you gonna make tonight worth messing up my new do, Huh?" She smirks at you.

With a glint of sarcasm in your eye, but also with the knowledge she likes being the dominant one most of the time, you tell her "Oh, yes ma'am."

"You better." She says smacking your ass with one of her hands, biting her bottom lip with a grin.

Yelping out in surprise, you giggle out, "Carol!" 

"What? That ass is mine now. I'll do with it what i please." 

"Fuck you're killing me right now. You are so getting it tonight." You smile widely, leaning back in to continue kissing her.

......

Dinner was spent seated next to Carol, your hand finding it's way under the table to her leg, running the length of her thigh every so often to squeeze her upper inner thigh. Only because you sat so close to her could you hear the slight hitch in her breath when you did you so.

Not long after meal time was concluded and there was only an hour left before lock in for the night, Carol stood from the table, announcing she was going to her cell for the night. Giving a pointed look to you as she stepped away from the table, you knew you were supposed to follow shortly. Finishing up some small chit chat with the other ladies at the table, you stood up, stating you were also gonna turn in for the night. You smiled to yourself as you walked towards the cell, knowing damn well you weren't getting much sleep tonight.

Stepping into the cell, Carol is instantly on you, backing you into the corner wall, away from prying eyes. Her hands are immediately all over you as well as her mouth.

"You're such a fucking tease." She breathes out between kisses.

"Uh huh, and now i bet you're wet and ready to be fucked."

"Yeah, with a whole goddamn hour until lights out. Are we just supposed to sit around and twiddle our thumbs until then?" She asks with a small laugh.

"Patience, foreplay is just as fun as sex." You tell her.

"Ugh." she groans like a moody teenager, pushing off of you and sitting on her bunk. 

Smiling and shaking your head at her impatience, you sit next to her, so close your thighs and shoulders touch.

You gently nudge her with your elbow and tell her "You know, the closest i ever got you to being naked was when i first kissed you. You want to talk about teasing, you wrapped up in nothing but that towel, i swear." 

She smirks at you in response, as you move to face her, laying one leg over her lap with the other streched out behind her back. She places a hand over the leg in her lap as you take her other hand into yours.

Rubbing your thumbs over her knuckles, you look into her eyes, smiling at her.

"There you go getting all sappy again, staring at me with those googly eyes." She chides, secretly knowing she loves it.

"I can't help it, it's your fault." You tell her as you pick up one of her hands to place a kiss to the back of it.

You both sit like that until lights out, making flirty and teasing remarks to one other to pass the time.

As soon as the cell door shuts, you can sense the slight nervousness in Carol, having previously hid it behind her witty remarks.

"Come here." You soflty say to her, motioning for her to sit in your lap.

She straddles you, placing her hands on your shoulders as you rub soothing circles into her hips with your thumbs.

"I'll go slow and you tell me if i need to stop at anytime. Tell me what feels good and what doesn't. Don't hesitate to talk to me, okay? This is all about you right now." You reassure her, trying to calm some of her nervousness.

She nods her head and leans in to kiss you. Running your tongue along her bottom lip, she opens her mouth, deepening the kiss. She wraps her arms around your neck, pulling herself in closer, as you push her further into your lap, encouraging her to grind against you.

Carol lets out a moan, enjoying the friction to her core, as she finds a rhythm against you. Running your hands underneath her shirt and up her warm belly, you make your way to her breasts. You palm at them through her bra, feeling her nipples start to harden under your touch. She gasps into your kiss as you pinch and pull at her now stiff peaks.

Moving your fingers to the hem of her shirt, you pull both her over and undershirt off in one motion. You lean back into her and start working your lips and tounge in kisses to the side of her neck, nipping at the skin every so often. Continuing to move lower, you make your way to her collarbone, and down to her cleavage, hands pushing up on her breasts as you place open mouthed kisses to the tops of them. 

You raise your head back up to look at Carol, who is now soflty panting and flushed, pupils blown wide with desire. 

"May I?" You ask as you move your hands around to the clasp of her bra.

Nodding eagerly, you smile at how her nervousness has seemed to dissappered. Freeing her breasts from the cheap prison issue bra, you let out a hum at the sight, biting your lower lip while practically drooling. You lean in and take a nipple into your mouth, tounge swirling around the soft pink bud. Letting out a moan, Carol tangles her hands in your hair, beggining to gyrate her center into you again. Pulling away with a soft bite to her nipple, you move your mouth over to give attention to her other breast. 

"Take your shirt off." She lets out in a breathy whisper into your hair, tugging at it.

You lean back and pull your shirts over your head tossing them beside Carol's in the floor. Impatient to feel her bare skin against yours, you also remove your bra. Carol marvels, wide eyed, at the sight as you chuckle to yourself, giving her a moment to take in a sight she's never experienced up close and personal. Wrapping one arm across her bare back and the other around her waist, you pull her in for a kiss, moaning at the feeling of your skin meeting hers. 

You raise up onto your knees, still holding her close with her arms around your neck, supporting her weight as you lower her to lay back on the bed.

"You still doing okay?" You ask.

"Perfect." She smiles up at you.

Giving her a soft kiss, you lean up and run your hands over her chest, fingers grazing her nipples as they pass, traveling over her stomach and down to the waist band of her pants. You slowly tug them and her underwear off at the same time, palms running over the creamy skin of her thighs as you do. When you reach her ankles you pull off her socks and shoes too, dropping all of her remaining clothing to the side of the bed.

"Wow," you breathe out at the sight of her fully naked underneath you, "Carol, you're beautiful."

Blushing at the compliment, she reaches up to your waist band, pulling at them and commenting "How come you're still wearing pants? Take them off." 

"First my shirt then my pants, you love telling me what to do." You chide as you take off the rest of you're clothes.

"And don't you forget it." She smirks up at you. 

You lay down on top of her, your fully naked bodies meeting for the first time as she opens her legs for you to lay between them. You instantly feel how wet she is against your core, moaning at the sensation as you rub your slick heat against hers. 

"Mmm, fuck, baby." She pants out, the little pet name she calls you only spoken in secret, heated moments, between the two of you.

This pushes you to grind faster and harder against her, letting out a small grunt at the action as she rocks her hips beneath you. Carol then lets out an open mouthed high pitch groan into your ear, turning you on even more than you thought possible. Sitting up above her, she whimpers at the loss of contact, only to gasp out a few seconds later as your fingertips run the length of her dripping heat. Moving up to her bundle of nerves, you rub slow circles around her clit, causing her to arch her back into your touch. Biting at her lip and fisting the sheets, she attempts to keep quiet.

Leaning down you place kisses on her belly and down to the top of her mound, leaving a kiss in the soft curls found there. You settle between her thighs, fingers still slowly circling her bundle and kiss and bite at the inside of her thighs.

"M...mo...re, more, fuck me, oh god." She whines out desperately above you. 

Moving your fingertips to her entrance you circle around it before pushing a solitary finger into her. She lets out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan at the new sensation. Pumping in and out at a slow pace at first, making sure she's comfortable, you add another finger, brushing against her g spot as you continue to pump into her slick hot core.

Reaching up with your other hand you part her center, allowing your tongue better access as you lean your head down to place your mouth over her clit. Sucking and licking, you moan at the taste of her. The pleasure buliding, you begin to feel her walls fluttering around your fingers. Moving your hand up her body, you take her breast into your hand, palming at it, then toying with her nipple. All of these sensations combined become too much for her as she comes with a cry of ecstasy, muffled by the back of her arm she threw across her mouth last minute. 

You let her ride out her orgasm before pulling out of her, stopping to wipe your mouth and clean your fingers of her juices, before crawling back up her body. Carol lays there, breathing hard through her nose, chest and neck and cheeks flushed, arm fallen down to rest across her ribcage, eyes still shut with her brows furrowed, still slighty twitching from the after effects of her orgasm.

You chuckle proudly to yourself at the sight of the usually big, bad, c-block boss having been reduced to a shaking mess under your touch. Stroking her cheek with your knuckles, you lean down to gift her with soft kisses to her face, neck, and shoulder, bringing her back down to earth.

"You okay?" You ask softly.

Finally opening her eyes and looking at you with a wide grin, she replies "Yes and no, i can't feel my legs, but fuck that was amazing."

Letting out a whole hearted laugh, you ask "So I'm guessing it was worth messing up your hair for?" 

"Definitely." She smiles.

"See now, i promised i wouldn't fuck you over," you tell her while running your fingers through her messy hair, "but i never promised i wouldn't fuck you sensless." You smirk at her.

Playfully smacking your side, she chuckles and says, "Shut the fuck up and come here." as she pulls you down into a kiss.

You lay there with Carol for the next ten or so minutes, sharing languid kisses as she slowly came back down from her high. Coming to her senses again, she flipped your positions, her now on top, laying just at your side. She rested her head in one hand, eyes exploring your body, and roamed the other over your skin. Making her way to your chest, she cupped one of your breasts, her eager inexperienced hands palming at it roughly. Without warning she pinches and pulls at your nipple, working it into a stiff peak. She smirks as she watches your eyes close and head fall back as a breathy moan tumbles from your lips.

Leaning her head down she starts to nip at your other breast, leaving little bite marks on the skin surrounding your nipple. Soothing them with her tongue, she moves her mouth over your pink bud, sucking at it hard. You can't tell if its because she's never done this before or because she's usually aggressive and dominant, but either way you decide you like her being a little rough with you.

"Fuck, Carol." You whimper out.

She sits back up on her side again and grabs your knee, throwing your leg over hers, urging your legs apart. She trails her fingertips from your knee down the inside of your thigh and to your core. Running two fingers the length of your slick heat, you turn and moan into Carol's neck, eyes rolling back in your head. Plunging them into your entrance, she sets a steady pace, her eyes intently roaming over your body, taking you in.

Reaching your hand up to her face, you grab her by the chin, pulling her down for a heated kiss. You gasp and whimper into her mouth as she places her thumb over your clit, circling your bundle of nerves at the same eager pace she was just pumping in and out of you. She uses the two fingers still inside of you to explore and feel around your walls, curiously testing out the new experience for her. Finding your g spot, she focuses her fingers on it, your walls tightening around them as your lower belly burns with impending orgasm.

"Oooh shit," you say, sucking in a sharp breath, "right there. Don't stop, dont stop. Fuck i'm so close." Tumbles quickly from your lips.

Speeding up and tightening the circles her thumb works over your clit, she rasps out in a smoky lust filled voice "You gone be a good girl and come for me, huh? "

"Y..ye..sss." You stutter out, your brain so hazy from the pleasure you can barely concentrate enough to answer.

A few more taps to your g spot sends you over the edge as your back arches and your body goes rigid as you come hard all over Carol's hand. Letting out strangled cries, she clamps her hand down tightly over your mouth, trying to muffle the noise. As you finish your body goes limp, melting from her touch, like putty in her hands. She removes her fingers from your center and rests her hand on your hip.

As you try to catch your breath, you chuckle out "Damn, you sure you've never touched a woman before?"

Smiling above you, she leans down and softly kisses you. 

 

You continue to make love for the next hour or so, exploring each others bodies, enjoying giving one another pleasure. 

"Fuck, i can't anymore." You tell her as she attempts to snake her hand down to your center again. 

Grinning at you, she stops halfway down your body, pinching at your hip.

"I guess i could let you rest up. You're going to need it for tomorrow night."

"Oh god." You chuckle at her, "I'm for sure going to need a nap tomorrow afternoon then."

She hums in response as you snuggle closer into her, nuzzling into her neck. She runs her hand the length of your back as you gently draw patterns onto her chest with your fingertips. 

"So tell me about your tattoos. What's the story behind each of them?" She inquires.

"Well, the moon and stars on my forearm are because i love the night sky. Always had a thing for space and constellations. Sucks i can't look up at the stars anymore." You say sadly.

"I know what you mean, i used to love watching the leaves fall from the trees during Autumn."

"Me too, i actually drew the tree tattoo on my ribs."

"You drew this?" She asks, lifting up your arm for a better view.

"Yes," you softly chuckle, with heavy eyelids, letting out a yawn, "about the only thing i can draw well."

"I still sketch occasionally, used to a lot back in my younger days." Carol says.

Drifting off before you have a chance to tell her about your other tattoos, you fall asleep in her arms, your head on her chest. She plants a kiss to the top of your head before nodding off to sleep herself.  
........

The next morning while Carol's out in the common room talking to her closest group of ladies, you sit in the cell, sketch book poised in your lap, working on a drawing you're planning to gift Carol with later. You sketch out a tree with leaves falling from it, most in a pile on the ground around it. 

As you go back into your cell that afternoon for a nap while Carol plays bridge, you slip the piece of paper under her pillow. Crawling up to the top bunk, you settle in on your stomach, sliding your hands underneath your pillow, stopping midway to retrieve the item you've come across resting below your pillow. Before your eyes is an amazingly detailed and beautiful drawing of the night sky that puts your sketch of the tree to shame. Carol must have had the same thought, you not knowing where she found the time to sketch this for you.

"You like it?" She asks from the doorway.

Turning to face her you say "Thank you, i love it! You are seriously talented Carol."

"Ah, it's just something i sketched out for you after what you told me last night." She says while looking down, scuffling the toe of her shoe and shrugging her shoulders, not wanting to make a big sappy deal over it.

"Well the funny thing is, i had the same idea." You laugh out. "Look under your pillow."

Stepping forward, she pulls out the sheet of paper you left there. Looking over it, her eyes light up with a smile.

"I know you said you miss the trees during Autumn, so i just thought..." you trail off. "I know it doesn't look like much compared to yours, I'm just used to doodling most of the time." 

"It's perfect. I promise." She smiles warmly at you, planting a kiss to your forehead.


End file.
